x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Shatterstar
Biography Mojoworld Shatterstar comes from the planet Mojoworld (about a century in the future, as opposed to the Mojoverse which co-exists with the contemporary Earth dimension, making him a time traveler as well as a dimension-hopper) which is ruled by the alien tyrant Mojo V. There, Shatterstar was created to be a slave; he claims to have had no parents, only a "gestation chamber." He was genetically engineered to have enhanced physical capabilities so he could serve as an arena gladiator. Shatterstar learned the arts of battle as a warrior in arenas on Mojoworld, where he participated in combats staged for Mojo's television programs. It’s assumed it was here he developed his strong sense of honor and pride as a warrior, to combat the constant violence and death in his life. Eventually he escaped and joined the Cadre Alliance, the rebel group that sought to overthrow Mojo V's dictatorship. From there, he learned the Cadre's language and began taking part in missions. On one of these missions, Arize sent him back in time to Earth to find the X-Men and get their assistance in defeating and overthrowing Mojo. He did not find the X-Men though. Shatterstar was either teleported or traveled back in time to Earth at the point just before Cable reorganized the New Mutants into X-Force. At first, he battled Cable, Domino, and the New Mutants, but after they talked with him the mutants aided him against the Imperial Protectorate. With Cable's assurance that they would help him defeat Mojo (though with the use of time travel it was not urgent that they leave anytime soon) Shatterstar became a founding member of the new team, X-Force. X-Force With X-Force on their first mission, Shattstar battled the Alliance of Evil, and first encountered the New Warriors. He battled Night Thrasher and Silhouette. With X-Force, the New Warriors, Moira MacTaggert's "Muir Island X-Men" team, and X-Factor, he battled Proteus. X-Force's next mission involved attacking the Mutant Liberation Front base, where Shatterstar battled Reaper. With X-Force and Spider-Man, he next battled Tom Cassidy and the Juggernaut. With X-Force, he battled the Toad's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Later Shatterstar discovered, to his bewilderment, that he also had the memories of an Earthling named Benjamin Russell. Soon afterwards, Mojo made Cable and Shatterstar his prisoners and transformed them into digital images for one of his television programs. In the course of the show, Shatterstar was mortally wounded in combat. Mojo's sometime ally Spiral teleported Cable and Shatterstar back into reality, where they regained their true forms. Spiral brought Cable, Shatterstar, Longshot (who was Shatterstar's ally on Mojoworld), and the X-Force member Siryn to the Weisman Institute for the Criminally Insane in Rutland, Vermont. There Spiral directed them to the bedside of one of its patients, a mutant named Benjamin Russell who had no living relatives, had been in a coma since his powers had emerged, and, curiously, looked identical to Shatterstar. Longshot transferred coma since his powers had emerged, and, curiously, looked identical to Shatterstar. Longshot transferred Shatterstar's "uemeur," or soul, into Benjamin Russell's body, and the two became one. Apparently Shatterstar's body merged with Russell's as well, for the resulting body bore the starburst pattern that Shatterstar had around his left eye and his hair lengthened greatly. Restored to full health and consciousness, and feeling "whole" for the first time in his life, Shatterstar resumed his work as a member of X-Force. Origins? However, this does not explain why Shatterstar had some of Benjamin Russell's memories before they merged, or why they looked so much alike. There are still too many mysteries yet to be explained about Shatterstar's true origin. It was hinted that Shatterstar may have been the child of Longshot and Dazzler. A later medical exam conducted by Beast upon Shatterstar revealed that he indeed possessed DNA identical to that of Longshot, his rumored father, along with such genetic features as hollow bones and a lack of white blood cells. Dazzler revealed that she was pregnant with Longshot's child and Longshot suggested the name "Shatterstar" for the unborn child. Longshot and Dazzler returned to Mojoworld to free Longshot's people and Dazzler later appeared without Longshot and without a child. It has been speculated that Dazzler miscarried, though it has not been established officially what became of the infant. Shatterstar accompanied Rictor to the Richter home in Mexico to try and end Rictor's family's arms-dealing business. Both characters have since appeared separately so one assumes they succeeded, though it’s not known why they later parted. Spiral Shatterstar is later seen in Madripoor, earning his money by fighting in arenas. He was sought out by Spiral, who had one of her agents make Shatterstar believe she wanted to kill him. However, Spiral had previously admitted in an emotional confession to Cable, when he demanded that she reveal all that she knew about the answers behind the mysteries of Shatterstar's origin immediately after Shatterstar and Benjamin Russell had been merged, that both young men "meant more than life itself to her" before teleporting away. With a fake quest, Spiral lured Shatterstar to an alternate universe she had conquered and ruled. On that Earth, Spiral had also killed most of that world's heroes and mutants. That Earth's Shatterstar had been killed as well. He was found by that Earth's rebel forces, including Cable and some other members he knew from X-Force. Together, they eventually defeated Spiral. Upon returning to the mainstream Earth, Shatterstar was contacted by Cable and requested to temporarily join him on a mission to defeat the Skornn. Shatterstar agreed, but first Cable wanted him to train with monks on Mount Xixabangma. After those monks were killed by Skornn's worshipers, Shatterstar was reunited with his old team and they eventually killed the Skornn. Following M-Day and the passing of the Superhuman Registration Act, Shatterstar teamed up with Domino and Caliban (all X-Force members) to break The 198 out of the encampment set up for mutants on the grounds of the Xavier Institute. They took the escapees to a secret base provided to them by Captain America via Nick Fury. While fighting O*N*E, he nearly killed Micromax, claiming that while there is no such thing as murder during war, he had only meant to disable him. X-Factor Shatterstar eventually returns, attacking Strong Guy and Rictor. With his hair cut off and his eyes glowing pink, Shatterstar appears to be possessed, saying only the name "Cortex". Shatterstar is broken out of his trance-like state when Cortex's control over him is interrupted. Upon recognizing Rictor, he kisses him passionately. Following his reunion with Rictor, Shatterstar is seen along with him and Guido trying to apologize to Father Madrox only to have him kick all three of them out. Back in Detroit, Cortex confronts Longshot and the two fight. As Cortex attempts to gain control over Longshot he is startled that Longshot, like Shatterstar, is extradimensional (limiting his degree of control) and that the two men are somehow related. After Cortex was defeated, Shatterstar decided to stay with Rictor and X-Factor. He spent a lot of time watching and criticizing Gladiator movies. When Madrox announced that moving X-Factor Investigations was back to New York, Shatterstar went with them. On their first mission back in New York, Valeria and Franklin Richards recruited X-Factor's help to find their mother, the Invisible Woman. Madrox attempted to question Mr. Fantastic when Guido got into a fight with The Thing. The Thing appeared to have the upper hand until Shatterstar intervened. Using his superior reflexes and speed, he was able to strategically maneuver and knock the Thing out of the window. Powers and Abilities Powers Shatterstar possesses an overall superhuman level of physical and mental power (senses, strength, speed, reflexes, agility, dexterity, coordination, balance, endurance), as a result of the extra-dimensional genetic engineering that created him. His bones are hollow, making him far lighter than he looks and further increasing his athletic and acrobatic skills. He also has enhanced learning capabilities, being able to quickly learn and master languages and technology. He customarily wields two swords and on occasion carries other weaponry as well. Shatterstar is able to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue much faster than an ordinary human. Injuries such as slashes and stabbings heal completely within a matter of hours. He also has the mutant ability to channel and generate powerful vibratory shock waves (and perhaps bio-electricity) charges through these blades, though he rarely uses them as they tend to exhaust him, and prefers to depend instead on his martial prowess. It is not clear as to whether his rarely used mutant abilities were removed after M-Day. After returned from the Mojoverse, he demonstrated the ability to open an "X" shaped portal allowing him to instantly transport himself, Rictor, Strong Guy, and a moving vehicle hundreds of miles to a location he received after getting Rictor to picture it in his mind, making him both a telepath and a teleporter. It seems he needs to touch the person he's reading. Abilities He is an excellent strategist and has had extensive training in many forms of the martial arts of Mojoworld; in particular, he is a master swordsman. Able to adapt and learn skills quickly. He is incredibly intelligent and can repair advanced technology. Strength level Shatterstar is capable of lifting about 5 tons under optimum conditions. Weaknesses Severe Injuries: Injuries such as broken bones,massive tissue loss or massive blood loss could probably kill him if he isn't given medical treatment. Sending Vibrations: Sending vibrations through his sword exhausts him. Paraphernalia Equipment His costume is made of bullet-proof armor from Mojo-World. Weapons *His sword is strong enough to severely injure Micromax,can be split into two swords and has a bio-electric current that makes it very hard for people besides him to wield it. *He also has throwing knives. Trivia *Learned Spanish by watching television Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Category:X-Factor Category:X-Force Category:X-Terminators Category:Male Characters